fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Lip
is a Tulip Fairilu belonging to the Flower Fairilu species. She is the main character in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu franchise. She is voiced by Yumiri Hanamori in the anime. Appearance Lip is a Fairilu fairy. She has a light pink fairy cap on her head with a dark pink bow, with a heart in the middle, attached to it, matching her hair color. She has white skin, pink eyes, rosy cheeks, long, pointy ears, and pink hair with curled pigtails that are shoulder-length. She has pink heart shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a white blouse with a green collar, a pink flower skirt, green stockings and pink fairy shoes. Her wing color is three gradient colors of pink, yellow, and light blue. In ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum'', Lip wears a pink sleeveless dress with triangle skirt flairs and a green back ribbon. She does not wear stockings and only wears green fairy shoes on her feet. She wears no hat but has flower decorations with leaves on her pigtails. She has pink flower earrings on her ears. In her human form, Lip doesn't wear her hat. Instead, she has her signature pink ribbon from her hat, which she wears it on the right side of her head. She wears a pink sleeveless dress with a green collar. She has small yellow flowers around her skirt. She wears long green socks and pink shoes with a tulip on each shoe. There is a white ruffle on each of her ankle. Fairilu Key Lip's Fairilu Key is colored pink. The handle is outlined and heart shaped, with a tulip flower crest inside, adorned by a green gem. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital 'F' placed on its long side. In Magic Mirror, when enlarged, her key has a slightly deeper colour of pink with a small crown on top of the heart-outlined handle, a heart-shaped decor below the handle, and the tulip flower crest is placed on a golden base. Personality Lip cries easily, but she has a kind heart. She does not give up and can use very powerful Fairilu Magic. She is also in love with a human named Nozomu (he appears as a Fairilu named Drop in the third season). She also wants to be an idol that makes everyone smile. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, she acts like Spica's younger sister. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Lip was part of the new generation of Fairilus in the recent Birth Festival. While the other Fairilus become born all over the land, Lip did not and remained in her budded state. In fact, she was the only Fairilu who wasn't born. She then receives a telepathic calling from Fairilu Gole, the Fairilu Overseer, who guides her to open the door before her and become born into the world. She tries to open the door, but could not and cries. Just then, she sees a human overlooking her through a doorway view and tries to cheer Lip up and smiles at her. Regaining her confidence, Lip manages to open the door and becomes born into the world. Lip later enrolls in Saint Fairilu School. She is friends with Sumire and Himawari, and later with Rose. She lives in a tulip-shaped house with her pet Powawa. Her dream is that one day she would meet that same human, that same boy that she saw when she was unborn. She became enamored to him because of his kindness gesture he had. Curious, she set her mind to meet that human so that she could get to know him, and become friends. ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~'' TBA Trivia *Lip's name is based on the tulip flower; derived by taking "Lip" off from the end of the name. **Lip's name in her human form is , one word off from her voice actor's name, . Gallery Official Artwork Fa-01.png|Official artwork. Lip officialart.png|Official artwork of Lip with her Fairilu Key. Lip-anime.png|Old anime render with previous wing colors. Lip 2nd anime render.png|Another anime render. Lip S2.png|Lip wearing a uniform and holding her Fairilu Key. Lip Season 3.png|Lip holding a tulip. 1535590794887.png|Season 3 Lip Lip game.png|Render from Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Lip-3DS-1.png|A 3D render of Lip in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Lip-3DS-2.png|Another 3D render of Lip in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Anime Screenshots ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 347198571-17.png|Lip and Rose in the opening. File:Baby Lip.png|Lip as an unborn Fairilu. Fairilubabies2.png|Lip as an unborn Fairilu. 2 Lip Born.png|Lip after being born. Sleeping Lip.png|Lip sleeping in her bed. Lipmagic.png|Lip's magic sequence. Fairilu Bijou.png|Lip getting her first Bijou ― a Happinelu Bijou. Flower Fairilus.png|Lip with other Fairilus. Lip's Magic Attempt.png|Lip trying to cast magic... Rippujan.png|Close up of Lip smiling. Lip in the Distance.png|Lip looking into the distance. 34829058902.png|Lip and Rose. Feri.png|Lip and Rose looking at something. 677t88yr8.png|Lip imitating Rose. Vcdrtugh.png|Lip and Rose shouting. 4384978tgfj.png|Excited Lip, alongside with Azami and Rose. Makfdvj34.png|Determined Lip, with other Fairilus behind looking confused. Aferq290n7tq.png|Lip and Anchusa casting magic together. Lipcostume1.png|Lip's flower themed costume. Lipcostume2.png|Lip's moon and star themed costume. Lipcostume3.png|Lip's mermaid themed costume. Lipcostume4.png|Lip's clover themed costume. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Screenshot_2017-07-08-10-16-52.png|Lip's cute smile. Alfaouhdj.png|Baby Lip holding her Fairilu Key. Screenshot_2017-07-15-20-52-53.png|Angry Lip. Screenshot_2017-07-14-22-58-20.png|Happy Lip. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-03-15.png|Lip's human form with glasses. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-19-25.png|Lip sings at Episode 15. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-13-13.png|Lip greets Nozomu. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-22-49.png|Lip at her radio station. Dfahjdsvhds234.png|Shocked Lip and Rin. Screenshot_2017-11-12-12-31-17.png|Lip and her pudding. Screenshot_2017-11-12-12-31-24.png|Lip cried. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-13-31.png|Lip and Amemi. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-17-56.png|Lip and a dragon. Screenshot 2017-11-19-11-23-26.png|Lip in Spider's room. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-24-35.png|Lip got affected by black magic unexpectedly by opening a book. Screenshot 2017-11-19-11-27-00.png|Lip under a black magic. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-26-10.png|Under a black magic. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-32-31.png|Lip is turning back to normal. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-17-34.png|Lip listening to a rock. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-18-22.png|Lip and Rose. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-27-39.png|Lip and her friends in the cafeteria. DVgKrrZVMAEysMJ.jpg|Lip meeting Gardenia in her dream. 98548796923854bd.jpeg|Lip transforms into Fairilu Diva. DVlT5JaUQAIKX 8.jpg|Lip transforms into Fairilu Diva. 2 F12ee66aceadfdca.jpg|Lip and Nozomu (in his Fairilu form). Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ S3opjibvg7y.png|Lip with Arisu and other Fairilus. DhbIQUcUEAASn7E.jpg|Lip holding Arisu's hand, alongside with Spica. DhbIQUcUcAAoo14.jpg|Lip having tea party with Sumire and Himawari. Dktp8BVU4AAB2DF.jpg|Lip and Rin offering some cookies. DkyXhAyU8AAlucL.jpg|Lip and Anchusa. 7cafc43e3cc4148e.png|Lip and Drop. 1a742261c2d943e6.png|Lip and Drop the loving couple. A84bfec16ec6ecd4.png|Lip and Drop the loving couple. 2 Ahjdsgk.png|Lip beside Ageha. Book Illustrations Lip's Birthday Cover.jpg|Front cover of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Lip's Birthday. Rilu Secretpedia.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. 2678.jpg|An illustration from Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. Category:Fairilu Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Flower Fairilu